LXG: The Untold Story
by Stella-g1rL
Summary: So...you all think that Sawyer was in LOVE with Mina? Yeah, that's before you knew about Amalie... I dunno if this is AU, although I suppose it is.
1. Prologue:Why Me?

A/N: 'Kay, I cannot believe that they grounded me after I got detention for practically forever (a month). That is just so completely unjust! Anyway, so this is my new fanfic for the movie LXG (which I sooo Love!). And basically, I own absolutely nothing in this story except for the OCs that I decide to introduce. Which is basically, like three ppl. But anyway, I just wanted to go through this little disclaimer, so I could waste time. We are starting in Dorian Gray's study, during the freaky battle scene. And this is a very generic POV, but we start in my OC's head. Then we sort of change POV a bunch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Why am I _doing_ this?

That would usually be my question right after I sign up for something, but before I'm actually doing that something. But unfortunately, this time that thought didn't actually occur to me until now. That is, until I was being pressed against a wall, knife pressed against my throat, by a guy dressed all in black with a whole bunch more guns on his person than any person needs.

Yeah. Why didn't I think of it sooner?

Probably because I've finally gotten used to being asked to go undercover in some deadly sort of mission-thing where I get next-to-no info. Or because I just knew I was going into some sort of life-threatening mission-thing, and there was no point in arguing or asking why I was doing it. Or I really wanted thrills…

But, hey I'm only human.

Great, the weirdo guy who's currently threatening me with a knife speaks up.

"Who the hell are you, why are you here and who are you really working for?" he asks me. He has that narrow, pissed-off look on his face, and I can't help but think, briefly, how sexy he looks in this kind of light, even if he could kill me anytime. Hey, remember what I said about being human!

"I'm nobody." I tell him. Right now I'm hoping against hope that this guy can show me a little mercy. Especially since he's one of the Fantom's men, and they will kill pretty much anybody who stands in their way.

"Yeah, because I so believe that," he says sarcastically. "Look. You had better tell me what I want to know, or your permanent residence will be up in the damn clouds. Got it?"

"I'm Amalie Murray. I can't tell you why I'm here, and I'd be dead at the end of this if I tell you who my client for this week is. I am what people look down on in my country. A mercenary."

"Yeah? Well, if it's a choice between the client and me, which would you rather be killed by?" he asks me. The pissed-off look is gone, but he's uh, not exactly the happiest looking person in the room. He's scowling, and I can tell he was thrown off by my professional approach to being questioned.

But I can't pretend I don't know what he means. "I ah, I am working for some obscenely rich, old guy, and he never actually told me his name. The job was just to come in here kill anybody I could and to not get killed by anybody. I got up-front payment."

He is running his hands down my sides in a manner I recognize. He may seem like he's just being a little forward, but he's actually hunting for the weapons he knows are on my person. Thing is, had he been paying real attention, the first thing he would have done was wrench the knife that I was holing out of my hand. But now because of his simple, careless mistake…

I hold up the knife really quickly, then I slip out from between him and the wall, spinning around and pinning him to the wall. After struggling, he accepts he's trapped and stops, watching me. _What are you planning, _his eyes seem to say. I smile.

"Amateur," I breathe. "How the hell could you have been so _careless?"_ I ask him.

He laughs. " I just always thought mercenaries were not well educated." he admits.

"Well," I say smiling. "I got an education enough to know when I have an advantage. But I've more than one when fighting a damn Yank. Especially one who's as cocky as you are." The venom on my tone is very evident. He smirks.

"A Yank?" he asks. "I would like to point out, I'm from no where near New York. I am from-"

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a Yank." I tell him. " Here. I'll make you a deal, Yank."

"M' name's Tom Sawyer. Special Agent Tom Sawyer, of the American Secret Service."

I laugh. "How sweet. Yeah, I'll just stick with Yank. Anyway, I'll let you go. But, you give me what I want."

"Fine. What do you-" I slip away before he can finish the question. I knew it would throw him off. That's the whole point. That he'd have to come look for me when all the fighting is over.

And he's definitely going to find me…


	2. Chapter 1: Say hi to LXG!

A/N: Still during the freaky battle scene. Better yet, Right after it's over (I'm improvising dialogue for two reasons. one: I didn't know the actual dialogue, and two: It wouldn't make sense to use the same stuff if i've added my OC to the scene.) And this is also a very generic POV, but we are now in Sawyer's head so i guess that after this scene i'm going to just switch POV in the middle, so i'll inform you when ur in a different character's head. Just FYI. And, okay, I'm sorry to sound so sexist, but Sawyer's thoughts are a very _guy_ approach to thinking. I consulted 2 guys i know while writing the chapter, 'kay? So Chill...especially since the man's twenty-one (and seeing as he's like, totally my boyfriend, I have given him permission to be thinking like that)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Why the _hell_ is she so damned tempting?

Just because I enjoy the company of women does not mean I'd ever just take a woman to bed for the hell of it.  
But maye I'd reconsider if it were her...

Never mind why, that was basically all i'd been thinking about when i should have had my mind on the fighting going on around me. So sue me, the woman was freaking gorgeous. and although from what i'd been able to feel, she was, while not the skinniest girl, just an armful, and no more. And i couldn't say I'd mind...

But in terms of personality, she could definitly be described as a handful. A freaking Irish _Mercenary_ was just.....And a _woman_, no less!

Good God though...by the time the fighting had subsided, I'd had more than enough time to think through a way to keep from (maybe) falling in love with her (assuming I did see her again). But, hey, anything could happen...

Like maybe getting to know the woman a little bit better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fighting finally subsided and we all (sort of) "gathered around the campfire" as Huck would've said. ***

And of course, after the vampire-lady ripped out the throat of that one guy, I heard an all-too-familiar laughing. Really, you don't forget that laughter that quickly. Seriously.

"Where _did_ you learn to do that, Mina dear?" she said in that _very_ Irish manner, with that _very_ Irish accent.

The vampire lady, who'd returned to normal, turned. "Ah, and who might you be?"

Amalie smirked. "Oh, I'm...just a person. Now could you give me an answer?"

"Certainly. I learned that in a place. Your turn." She smiled invitingly.

"Amalie Murrray, Irish Secret Service. Pleased to meet you."

"Mina Harker," she said, offering her hand. As Amalie took it, she added "I'm interested to see what you can do, Ms. Murray"

I was a little shocked to find out she was a secret service agent, even an Irish one. "You didn't mention that," I pointed out stubbornly.

She turned, then. Still smiling. "Ah, of course I didn't. Why would I have mentioned it?" she asks smugly.

Mina takes a step back, turning to me. "So you know her?"

"Yes. Special Agent Tom Sawyer of the American Secret Service."

"How...Quaint." Gray says, half-smiling. "Two Secret-Service Agents..."

Quartermain, smiling, held out his hand as Gray protested to either of us joining, let alone both.

I surrendered the weapon, and after he'd examined it, he said, "Sawyer's in."

Amalie spoke up. Locking her gaze with my own, she said,"You still owe me. Big. I could have killed you. You agreed to...give me one thing that I wanted."

I couldn't deny it."Yes, I did."

"So then you're taking me with you. Whether you want to or not, you have to."

"But I-" How could i get out of it???

Quartermain looked at her, smirked and said, "But of course we're taking you, my dear. Do you possibly believe that we could, in a stable frame of mind, leave you here in London alive?" Her gaze held mine as she smiled.

"Good." she said.

Why did he have to be so...agreeable with her?????????

***Huck being his nice buddy, Huckleberry Finn. Who, in the novelization that I'm reading, was killed by the Fantom, and whose death Tom's trying to avenge.***  
A/N: 'Kay, you guys like it? R&R, Please! (Nicely!) And I recently may have misplaced my, erm, USB flash drive, so you guys just remember to not expect any really NEW stories for the next little while. -That is also why it took me this long to add to this story-  
SMILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-)


	3. Chapter 2: May I Start A Trust Fund?

A/N: Hey! I'm so very, very sorry about how long it took me to update. But I love all of you who've been reading my story and reviewing. And, naturally, I've missed being able to write, and get online. What sucks? Being grounded. But that's not my only excuse, nor is it a good one. Oh, yes, and I have gone to Amalie's POV to start out the chapter. We'll see where we finish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cannot believe it.

They actually decided to drag me along. Well, Quartermain did, at least. But I'm here, on Nemo's Nautilus, where I never thought I would be.

Absolutely amazing, the design. All Indian and everything. But, anyway...

They're all curious about me. Sawyer. Mina...Everybody. Particularly Sawyer & Mina...But old Quartermain as well.  
Some (Skinner, Jekyll) have more of a romantic interest, which I suppose is natural.

Nemo doesn't trust me all that much, but that's nothing new. Hardly anybody ever trusts me, even a little bit. And all because I had to choose the one career I am actually any good at, which also pays well for people who have any talent for it.

The current issue that I am having is that nobody knows how to trust me…

Well, I suppose I can't blame them. Nobody can trust a mercenary. But neither can a mercenary afford to trust anybody else. So why am I trying so hard to get him to trust me, and trying to trust him?

-----------------------------------------------------Tom Sawyer------------------------------------------------------

That was so freaking weird. How Quartermain just…let her come. He didn't even discuss it with the rest of us, or anything.

And besides, you would also think that Mina would be on the same side, right? Because she's a girl? Yeah, wrong. She was the one that was the strongest opposed to the idea of dragging Amalie along

So what the hell gives?

Okay, so now that I'm done venting, I'll catch you up to speed. So we are on this giant canoe called the Nautilus. And Amalie Murray seems to really enjoy trying to get us all to trust her. So she's obviously up to something.

Maybe she was hired by the Fantom guy to distract all of us…or she is trying to find a way to sabotage what we're doing…hell, I've got tons more ideas, but when I've tried to get Quartermain and Nemo to believe me, they shot it all down. And Nemo hates Amalie.

Quartermain, on the other hand, officially is her savior…and the only thing between she and I whenever I consider killing her.

Skinner and Jekyll, they are romantically interested, (you can so tell) but thank God they don't trust the bitch. If they did, the first time I had even considered killing her, they would've iced me. And then the good stuff that's happened wouldn't have. Like my rendezvous with Quartermain on the deck one day, where I got the chance to actually ask him why the hell he wanted to have her here.

Apparently, according to him, it is to keep Mina from feeling all alone because she was the only woman on the voyage otherwise. However I don't buy it, for one reason: Mina wants that bitch iced more than even I do, and everybody here has noticed. Even Quartermain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Thanks for reading it, peeps! 'Kay will post more soon, I promise. Read and review, please!


	4. Chapter 3: A Tourist In Venice

A/N: I have updated again (Yay!!!) I am just…I'm afraid I may have to give up on this story. Could any of my new peeps plz give me a reason to continue with my sad sorry existence on FanFiction? I need inspiration too…on all of my stories. Please send ideas my way, or advice! Or maybe even a teensy weensy little review? Am lonely!

* * *

It has been two whole days and the ice bitch has survived.

Though neither I nor Mina have made it any easier on her. She is scary, though, because she appears to be a better spy than I am. Amalie, she lets nothing get to her. I try my hardest, but nothing works.

In fact the perfect example is yesterday. Quartermain was really pissed off at me for doing it, but Amalie refused to let it get to her. It was a completely normal day, up until dinner. At dinner, after we discovered that people weren't joining us in the dining hall, we went back to the library. (We is Nemo, Quartermain and me.) After a little while, and some food being passed around, we'd begun discussing the voyage itself, and specifically, Amalie and Mina. That is about when it happened.

You see, we'd just begun to disagree about Amalie's presence on the League. And next thing you know, she is standing in the doorway. I looked at her for a second, as she was saying something to Nemo. But I couldn't register what it was. And then she went silent realizing that Nemo wasn't the only one in there.

"So…what do you want?" I asked. She just looked at me for a second.

"Never mind," she'd said quietly, turning to leave. But I didn't want her to leave before I could say something else that'd been on my mind.

"Hey, Amalie!" I said, stopping her in her tracks. She turned.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something." She looked at me expectantly, so I continued slowly. "So…I was wondering…when are you planning on jumping ship?"

She looked so…emotionless when she heard what I'd said. She looked at me for a minute, in shock. Then she turned, walked away. No reaction. I had figured she would cry. Any other girl would have at least hurt me somehow, physically. Step on my foot, kick me, yell at me…something. But no. Not Amalie.

Somebody at the spy academy has drilled the no-feelings thing into her.

--------------------------------------------------Amalie Murray---------------------------------------------------------------

Tom Sawyer is the first spy I have ever met who has no idea what can happen to you if you show too much emotion.

Today was a long day, because we had to save Venice and I was nearly killed--twice. But the first time doesn't technically count, because I was jumping out of the Nemomobile.

The second time is a whole different story though. The Fantom is the only man I think can compete with Sawyer for the Bastard of the Year Award. But I think they would end up tied. Because Tom wanted to toss me overboard until this afternoon, whereas Fantom shot me when I had my back to him!

Can anybody tell me why I've put up with this for so long, because I honestly don't know myself.

So this afternoon, we docked in Venice and we arrived just in time to have front row seats for the almost-destruction of Venice.

After the explosion, Sawyer stole the Nemomobile and he, Allan, Mina, Dorian and I drove out to save Venice. After a little while and a few well planned traps, the only people left were Allan, Sawyer and me. I was told, right before Allan jumped, to remember that the car was the target, so that I could tell Sawyer. Naturally, I decided to jump out of the car and follow Allan because I didn't want to be alone in the car with Sawyer. He might try to kill me…

In the end though, I may well have been safer in the car with him.

__

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: Stay Tuned, I am going to be continuing the chapter. Please review and give me a reason to return before I become desperate.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: Venetian Woes

A/N: Hey, everybody! Guess who has stopped neglecting her FanFiction! Anyway, I decided I have to have at least five chapters (not including prologues) in each of my stories ('Cept for the _Scarlett_ Fic) before February 14th, 2010. I decided that here was a good place to start, but peoples…please do tell me if I am moving so fast it is becoming sucky. I want to make it as good as I can, and since I don't really want to get a real beta reader, I am counting on you all. ;-P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Tom Sawyer---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I probably ought to tell a little bit more detailed a story. And maybe I should actually talk about what else has happened recently.

Like Venice.

Now, there is a city I'd have loved to be visiting as a tourist! It is just so…It gave me the sense of a really old, really beautiful city.

It really didn't deserve to have been nearly destroyed by the Fantom. That just…really pissed me off. And in addition to attempting to destroy Venice, he tried to kill Quartermain, and Amalie. He almost succeeded, too. So apparently M is the Fantom. And he's the very reason that we were all here…_And_ he was the reason that I spent most of my time in Venice speeding through the streets at top speed, or trapped under Nemo's car while a missile thing was coming at me, about to blow me up.

I am sensing major payback in his future…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Amalie Murray---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed Allan, yes.

In hindsight, it was the first mistake I made today, because I would've been able to miss out on two near- death experiences. The second mistake I made was the fact that I didn't leave when Allan pretty much outright told me to.

Because if I had left, then I wouldn't have had to witness M's Fantom-ness. And I wouldn't have been shot. Well…maybe I would have, but not by M.

I would have to argue, right now, that there are a lot of people in the world who would have loved to shoot me in Venice…and several people tried to.

So I jumped out of the car and I followed Allan. I helped take out two of the five guys in M's guard, and then followed him into the graveyard. Allan locked us three in the graveyard. The only exit left unlocked was the one that M had no chance of getting through, because he would have to go through Allan first.

After some talk about Allan's personal life prior to this journey, I was getting bored. I slipped up and fell, dangerously close to M. They both paused to listen, and I took the opportunity to crawl a safe distance away from M. soon after that, I was slipping by M and he heard me. I got past him, but when my back was to him, he fired the first shot. And I turned, pulling out my knife, like the idiot that I was.

He jacked my knife, then tossed me away from him, where I stumbled and fell. M then jumped Allan, using my knife. I grimaced, and that is when another shot was fired (this sounded more like Allan's gun). And before I could even think about moving out of range, I felt the bullet buried in my side.

Okay, so now I'm actually pretty sure that it was Allan's bullet, but I can still blame the Fantom. Because, in retrospect, he really is the one to blame, since the fact is that if he hadn't jumped Allan, then I wouldn't have been shot. So my blood is still on M's hands at the end of it.

I was fuzzy on the rest of what was said between them, but was well aware when I heard the 'Fantom' voice morph into M's voice mid-sentence. And I knew when I was alone and had to get up and leave too. I knew that Allan thought I had gone back, and that I would be thought dead if I didn't go back. I knew that I'd be left for dead, so I left that cemetery, feeling quite a bit like I was going to die.

* * *

A/N: I am so…tired. Anybody going to tell me if it's any good? I need someone to tell me to give up before I waste all of my time on a crappy story. Please tell me if I should continue!

And am I overdoing the POV thing too much?


	6. Chapter 5: In Venice, To Stay?

A/N: I have made it to chapter five already! (Chapter five, not including prologue...) Yay for me! Can we all just hang on for another chapter after this one? I am proud of myself…but I'd be even prouder if some people would review my story…

* * *

***Tom Sawyer***

So after all of that, I had to hike all the way back across Venice on foot. Yeah, after I was nearly blown to pieces by Nemo's missile thing.

Well…at least I wasn't injured.

Okay. So I trekked across Venice and when I got back within a good range of the Nautilus, I heard then talking. Mina was just telling about her adventures to Nemo when she was cut across by Quartermain, who had suddenly appeared.

"The Fantom is M," said Allan, who was then forced to repeat it. "The Fantom is M, and the hunt is still on."

"Well, Allan, let us take time to assess damages." Nemo said.

"Dorian is missing in action," said Mina, and I paused, smiling. "And Mr. Skinner must have fled when he realized we knew." she added, as I picked up my pace.

"And Sawyer?" Quartermain asked. I couldn't see his face, but his voice…

"He'll live to fight another day," I told him, strolling through an arch. They all turned to look at me. When I tried to walk past Mina inconspicuously, she stopped. I realized I had a cut on my head, and when she reached up to examine it, I flinched away. She smiled.

"Don't worry, I've had my fill of throats for this evening," she tells me.

Why did my heart rate jump at that?

***Amalie Murray***

I was struggling to even stay upright as I walked back towards the Nautilus. As I neared the area I heard familiar voices. I tried to make out what they were saying.

"He will live to fight another day," I heard Sawyer say. He sounded somewhat smug. Then after a pause in the talking, Mina said, "Don't worry. I've had my fill of throats for this evening."

What the hell had they been talking about before?

"And what happened to Amalie, Allan?" I heard Nemo ask. I grimaced and tried to move faster.

"I thought she came back here," Allan said. "I did tell her to…"

"She hasn't returned, and Mina said she saw Amalie following jump out of the car and follow you…"

"Well she did, but I could have sworn she would come back after I told her to."

"You mean to say," Sawyer said. "That you _lost_ that bitch…?" he sounded a little bit…pissed off.

"Yeah, actually, it's funny. I heard the M shoot at something in the cemetery, but I thought it was me, although I didn't hear it hit anything near me."

"Wait. You were in a cemetery…And you believe he shot her…?"

"Not really on purpose, but because he couldn't see her. It was really dark."

***Tom Sawyer***

Right then, I felt like I wanted to kill the Fantom.

Which was…extremely odd, because I hate Amalie. I just…I really couldn't believe that I was getting pissed off at the Fantom for having shot her. I ought to be happy about it…

Well, not really, but I shouldn't feel like shooting the Fantom just so I could see him go through what I was sure she was…

Damn it!

"So she could very well be dying right now, in a cemetery, and we're going to do nothing about it?" I asked him angrily.

"Well…"

I then heard movement right behind me and did what instincts said I ought to do. I pulled out my knife, then swung around suddenly, catching the person behind me and yanking her against me.

"Really?" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I feel sick all of a sudden, as I sheath my knife. "I suppose I prefer this to the alternative," Amalie said calmly.

_She's warm…really warm._

I pulled away from her suddenly. "Why're you here?"

She looks genuinely shocked. "I…" She doesn't even answer.

She loses balance, and falls. I, grudgingly, catch the poor girl. Mina comes over. "What did you do to her, Sawyer," she asks.

"Nothing. I put away my knife as soon as I realized it was her. I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Then she did get shot."

_Guess so,_ I think miserably.

* * *

A/N: Whaddya think? I personally love it, but next chapter I'll jump a little ahead, just so you all know. I hope you people liked it! (Can I please have one review on this chapter? It is my best so far, people, you have to admit! But maybe that's just because it's longer…?)


	7. Chapter 6: What's Next?

A/N: I am starting in Amalie's POV, so I can keep you all in the dark on what has happened and is happening. So here you go, peoples. Enjoy, and happy reading!

-  
_What is going on?_

That was the only question on my mind when I first woke up. Followed closely by, _What woke me up? _Because I hadn't just randomly decided to wake up after having fainted from blood loss in the streets of Venice. Well, blood loss, and possibly even lead poisoning.

A moment later I had the answer to one of my questions. I heard somebody moving around the room I was in. Somebody who obviously thought I was still asleep. A moment later, a knock on the door made me nearly jump out of my own skin.

"Yeah?" a male voice I couldn't register as familiar yet asked, across the room from where I was.

"It's me," Mina said. "Open the door and let me in, Tom. I have something important I have to tell you." I heard the door open and shut as I wondered, _Sawyer? What're they thinking, leaving me alone, unconscious with him?_

"Okay. What is the news, Mina?"

"Well…she will be better, but I'm afraid that there will be some permanent scarring. And…"

"And what?"

"There was lead in the casing fragments I found, so…" There was a moment of complete silence, in which I had to wonder more about my situation.

There was only one sure fire way that I knew of to get the information I needed. And that was to show I was awake. I opened my eyes, but didn't try to get up at all.

Mina noticed that I was awake, but Sawyer had his back to me. "Ah, Tom, could you go? Allan was saying he was worried about you. And I don't think it's good for your health to be spending so much time…" Tom nodded, then skirted quickly around Mina. A moment later, we were alone. It was very quiet.

Mina came over, sat down next to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

I swallowed. "Clueless," I told her. She smiled.

"I take it you heard some of what was said. And you want some explanation." I nod. "Well…I don't know what to say. You fainted from blood loss. You've been asleep…long enough."

"How long?"

"Long enough for everyone to be worrying. And long enough for Sawyer to…"

"To…?"

"He believes that he is…somewhat in love with you, Amalie. He is extremely worried, to the point of foolishness." That is shocking. And extremely hard to believe.

"Mina…What has bee going on?"

"Nothing. We are underwater, and you are probably healthy enough to get up and walk around a little bit. And naturally, I have to assure everyone that you're safe and healthy. And, Amalie?"

I look up. "Hmm?"

"You need to talk to Sawyer. And soon."

-Tom Sawyer-

I cannot believe that it is even remotely possible. I just…I like her now, to be sure. But, when Jekyll brought up love…

Well, okay. If you want to be realistic, I probably am in love with her, or I wouldn't be half as worried as I am now. And I would probably not be volunteering to watch her when Mina needs to leave her alone. I probably wouldn't be spending all of my time dwelling on this.

But I am. So…

Anyway. We left Venice, and spent some time figuring out how best to deal with Amalie and her injuries. And then I elected myself her personal guard (although I did not phrase it that way. Skinner did.) and Mina began to work her magic.I think that at first, I kept thinking that Amalie was going to die. Now, of course, I know that she will be fine, for the most part. As long as the lead fragments Mina found didn't find their way under her skin.

And so we spent some time today sitting in a meeting, without Mina and Amalie. So that we could discuss our next plan of action.

That is when Mina came in, leading Amalie. Amalie, who was walking normal, and looked like she hadn't been through any of the past twenty-four hours of abuse. But for the smile. She was missing the smug smile that she usually bore.

She had lost the smug, cocky smile, and with that, she lost that air of effortless allure that she usually carried with her.

"So what are you boys talking about that you felt the need to keep from me?" Mina asked calmly.

Allan sighed. "What's our next plan of action. We can track the Nautiloid and follow it, but we haven't the resources to confront them. It wouldn't work."

"So…" Amalie cut into the conversation. "So we follow him, and then when they actually hit land, we wait, and we can jump them when they aren't expecting it."

Allan smiles. "We already thought of that. It could work, but it goes back to what happens when they fight back?"

Amalie has an answer ready for that. "You make sure that I am right there to kill. I would love to teach M a thing or two about Irish people and our grudges."

Jekyll laughed. "That's all well and good, but what if he pulls a knife on you?"

"What if he does?" Amalie asks, pulling out her knife and cleaning it absentmindedly.

Whoa. Guess that means we're jumping them.

A/N: Well? How was it, peeps? I hope I get some feedback from people on this chapter, because I thought I did good, and my chapters are getting longer. Does my having more to write mean that I am getting better, or that I am just rambling more?


	8. Chapter 7: The Game is Over

A/N: I have been getting lazy, you can say. But I have decided that I will try harder to stay caught up. When did I last update? Right after summer started? Unacceptable, I know. I apologize for my flakiness. I promise I'll try harder to catch up and stay that way. (Who ever it is that is reading this, and _hasn't_ given up on me already.)

* * *

It is way too bad. Too bad that we couldn't jump them. Because I have decided, by now, that I would enjoy killing M almost as much as Amalie would.

But it was obviously not meant to be. More bad luck befell us today. And only a little while after Amalie had woke up, too. Talk about Karma.

But here is exactly what happened, the way that I saw it.

So about a half hour after we'd decided to jump them, while we were making detailed plans, some weird noise started sounding. We'd just finished talking about the major reasons why we shouldn't do it, and arguing about the pros and cons, potentially. Nemo happened to think that we couldn't kill M until we had 'uncovered' all of his secrets, because then there wouldn't have been any reason to have jumped them.

But I still was given permission to kick his a**. Actually, no, I wasn't specifically. Amalie was given permission to do so, because of the fact that he shot her. But because it's me, I am pretty sure they wouldn't mind me taking a few shots.

The bad news was that the sound was attached to something very, very bad.

It was a recording disc, and it had M telling us what his plans were and why wouldn't be able to stop him. He even brought up another thing that kind of bugged us. Mainly, though it just pissed off Mina, when M brought up his real spy.

Dorian, not Skinner.

-Amalie Murray-

The problem with me killing M is that it is a bad idea all around. Or…that's what Nemo thinks.

I, on the other hand…I feel like slicing his gut open, and just for the hell of it, letting him lay in the snow and die slowly by bleeding to death.  
But I can't do that.

The reason I want to kill him in the slowest and most painful manner possible isn't just because he's the reason that I got shot. It is because he tried to sink the freaking Nautilus. And that just pissed me off. And after he's already stolen the Nautiloid.

But he sent this special disc that has recorded his message to us, explaining exactly what has been going on. And about his spy, Dorian Gray. Nope, not Skinner. Dorian.

He tells us his plans are all working out, and explains how, why. He tells us the reason why he's informing us: The game is over, for us. We lose, because while he's "rambled on," another sound was being made, that would set off the time bombs he's hidden in the Nautilus. He was being all cocky. Saying whether or not we saved Venice, the war he'd tried to spark would come, eventually and inevitably.

There was one mistake he'd made, though.

Doctor Henry Jekyll, and his insane, part animal alter-ego, Mr. Edward Hyde.

-Tom Sawyer-

I would like to point out that M seriously underestimated the League.

But we underestimated him, by a much larger margin. The thing is, we were all wrong about one thing or another. We assumed Skinner was the spy. It was Dorian. We assumed M was a harmless employer. He was the Fantom.

I assumed that Skinner was working with Amalie, that they were both spies. Neither was.

So we were all wrong. And we've paid the price. Especially the Nautilus, who now has three giant holes in her. But I should probably tell how it actually happened beyond the weird recording disc.

* * *

A/N: I should probably move on with this story. But since I assume you've all seen the movie, I'll spare you all certain details. Like how Dr. Henry Jekyll did save them. Esp. because 1st person POV is pretty limiting…See 'ya whenever I get a chance to update again!...R&R if you can...


	9. Chapter 8: Recall

A/N: I am sorry if the way I wrote this chapter caused any sort of confusion, but I realized that the way I wrote the last chapter, I had basically no way of continuing the story from there. I had to do it this way or delete and rewrite that chapter after the month of work I put into getting my creativity working and back on track. I prefer to just do it this way. And all will still be explained. I just am apologizing for the confusing turn of events. Think of it like you're in a movie and the person is going back, starting to explain it all from the beginning, and they go through to the end with the explanation. I'm sure you all have seen it before. Just bear with me. I promise I will make it worth getting to the end. (Oh. And I will just say that you will not hear from Amalie for a little while. Sorry, that's the way this story works.)

Update: Ugh. Okay. Working on remembering this has been difficult. So I dunno where to go from here. I'll work on remembering where I was at in terms of character development and plot, but I honestly cannot promise anything in terms of knowing what happens next..

* * *

_***Tom's POV (b/c I ended last chapter w/ him.)***_

I have to say that our plan did not exactly work as we hoped…but we ended up winning. Mina says that ridding the world of M is worth losing a little bit, or our plan going awry. The thing is, Mina thinks she's talking to a kid with no clue. And she also thinks that I, with no clue, will just sit back, shut up, and take her word.

Wrong, but it was a noble thought, slightly. In that she was trying to protect me from getting hurt; this, incidentally, didn't work all that well for her, or me. But I can sit here being miserable and totally depressed, or I can sit and explain, then behave like I'm a total wreck.

So apparently, it wasn't enough for him to shoot her in Venice. And try to destroy the city. And attempt to spark a world war. Apparently he has to fight back, and nearly win. Because we were forced to split ranks within his fortress, and that caused some major problems later on.

But here, I can start from the Nautilus and what happened to her, and tell the story from there.

Amalie had just woken up. We were actually all relieved with this turn of events, because it meant we weren't down a person. (Because with her we had more than M thought we would have, but without her, M was right about our numbers.) And we had also just made the conscious decision to, basically, jump M, Gray and storm their fortress. So we were in the conference room on the ship and we were making very detailed plans when this high pitched ringing sound started up. And we got this recording disc and had to listen as M basically told us his plans and such. I think that part was explained pretty clearly. And then what happened was that his final words to us were supposed to be "Bomb Voyage." Funny guy, huh?

But, hey…then came the explosions…followed by us nearly drowning. So we were saved by Mr. Hyde, thanks to Dr. Jekyll's quick thinking and decent judgment. He opened the vents down in the boiler room that allowed the ship to shed all the water she was taking in. And so we ended up temporarily safe.

I was in the conference room and Jekyll came in saying we should be careful not to make a saint out of a sinner, and then we found out that, basically, following them was out of the question. And everyone else was ready to give up, except me…but you know what, I have a good reason not to give up. And I told them so, ending up giving a pep talk worthy of someone else more optimistic than me…although I'm pretty sure everyone there believed that I was stupidly optimistic for what I said.

We got a signal from Skinner, which would lead us forward, after we fixed the ship. I went around the ship helping make sure the boiler rooms were all good, fixing pipes and such…I helped out a lot with that, while Mina and Jekyll helped fix members of the crew that had gotten injured, and the rest, except Amalie, made the steering rigs work again and organized the conference room.

And so we got going…following Skinner's headings through many difficult spots to get into the lakes of Mongolia. And then the team, we walked across the frozen lakes to the spot on land, with a view of M's "summer retreat" only to have to stop and wait for Skinner in a cave not that far from the _excellent_ view.

I don't know how we missed what we did. I really don't. But okay, Amalie didn't really help with fixing up the ship and the fact is this: Nemo let her. He didn't think—well, okay, in reality, none of us realized that Amalie would go to her room, under the guise of resting (with Nemo's permission), and instead start planning attack tactics 3.0. Okay, we all know Amalie by now well enough to have figured that she would pull that sort of a thing. But we figured that, just once, she'd sit back and do as asked. And guess what: I can't blame her for what she did; I can just say that we are all stupid at times.

* * *

A/N: I have to say. This is an important start. Okay. I have great BIG plans for the forthcoming chapters. But okay…I want at least 5 reviews (8 if I'm lucky) before I publish my next chapter. That, by the way, isn't asking too much, because I know my stories aren't all that popular. Just 5 reviews, PLEASE!  
Okay, I'm done nagging, R&R, and I hope to see all of you people who read this chapter again in a couple of weeks with a new chapter.  
(Hey, maybe I'll actually finish my first story soon!)


	10. Chapter 9: Lost

A/N: Hey. Haha. So I got an idea. Probably nothing like my original intention but I at least can finish the story with this thought. And, if anyone's actually still invested in it, well, thanks. I'm considering deleting the entire story, if not just the chapters post-Venice, but I honestly hope you guys will be okay with this. And let me know if I ought to rewrite everything post-Venice or not guise. I'd love to know if anyone still cares. So here goes.

* * *

_***Still Tom's POV***_

So. What happened?  
We lost Amalie. No one knew when she disappeared. We knew that when we left the Nautilus, she was with us, but when Skinner appeared, she was not. Quartermain swore she must not have come with us at all, staying back on the ship as per our direction. I mean, cut us some slack, she'd been shot a little over 36 hours prior. Not exactly the sort of shape you'd like to be in when venturing into a frozen tundra.  
But Mina pointed out that she'd insisted on coming. "Maybe she changed her mind?" was Jekyll's suggestion. That, however, was quickly rebutted by Nemo: "I gave her snow clothes. She came out with us, I saw her leave the ship with us."  
Not much after this discovery, Quartermain switched with Nemo's man that was on watch. Probably an hour later, it was warm inside the cave, and someone said they'd heard something outside. So Mina and Nemo went to check and see. They came back inside a couple minutes later with Skinner in tow. We got him dressed and painted so we could see his face, then he informed us about the fortress.  
To say the least, it was pretty freaky.  
But then, when we told him about Amalie's strange disappearance (stranger than his, because she could be seen). To put it charitably, he was pretty pissed off.  
He sure proved exactly how much of a hero he wasn't. "What do you mean that lass ain't here? She fucking swore she would be, even if she was half dead and had a full case of pneumonia." He hadn't exactly used any serious language like that before, so it was pretty surprising, almost as much so as his outburst about Amalie.  
"What do you mean 'she swore,' Skinner?" Quartermain was pissed too, for another reason. Skinner covered, pretty quickly..  
"I contacted the ship again, and she answered that time around. I guess you lot were all sleeping and she was in the room watching for any correspondence while Nemo's men were keeping the ship going at full speed. So we communicated, light banter to keep from falling asleep at both ends. And she asked me where we were going to meet and when . I told her, and she promised me she'd be in the group, because I asked if she'd be able to, havin' been shot recently and all."  
"But she..we lost her somewhere out in the snow."  
"She didn't faint?" Skinner asked, and I was the one to reply.  
"No. If she'd fainted, we'd have noticed, because we were trying to keep an eye out and make sure that she wouldn't. We at least kept an ear out to make sure that she didn't fall without notice."  
"But then how in hell, if you kept such bloody good watch," Skinner asked, "did you lose her?"  
"Gentlemen, arguing isn't getting us anywhere." Nemo stepped into the fray to calm us down. Then he explained, "It's difficult, as Mr. Sawyer can very well tell you, to detect a proper Secret Service Agent, or even a skilled mercenary, when they don't want to be. If she wanted us to know where she was going, or that she was going at all, then we would have been aware of what she was doing, regardless of our ability, or lack thereof, to stop her. And who knows, perhaps, this turn of events may serve to be better for us all. She may have plans for her disappearance that we've yet to even consider." Nemo had a way of making things seem a lot nicer than they were without sounding blindly optimistic.  
"So I suggest, gentlemen, that we put Amalie out of our minds for the time being, and fight our battle with M on our own. And who knows, she might find an unexpected way of helping us win the war." Nemo finished. We seemed to all nod in agreement with what he said.  
And soon, we were plotting a battle strategy to end this madness once and for all. Little did we know at that point just how bad things could go awry...

* * *

A/N: Hey guise. I'm seriously not sure how terrible this was, although I hope it was okay. So, now that I'm back in this vein, mind if I ask you: should i rewrite everything post-Venice, or should I just delete and start over? Or, hell, even continue?  
Anyway, I feel like I may take this into a different rating, if I continue (or even rewriting it) so if there's anyone out there, please review and give me any stray thoughts (If you even care in the least)?


End file.
